Input methods of a device not only include a keypad, but also a touch screen, which receives a touch input of a user by incorporating a touch recognition apparatus in a screen of a device and are becoming widespread. Also, with the progress of touch input technologies, the user uses a touch input tool to perform various types of touch inputs to a device.
In the related art, when the user touches a touch screen, vibration is generated in a device and thus a feedback to the touch is provided. However, if the user uses the touch input tool and performs various types of touch inputs, such as touch, drag, flick, swipe, or pinch, a corresponding feedback may not be effectively provided to the user. Therefore, there is a need for a technology that may effectively provide a feedback to the touch input of the user to provide a predetermined writing feeling to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.